


Old dogs dont learn new tricks.

by Lonewolfterror01



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolfterror01/pseuds/Lonewolfterror01
Summary: Caustic is seen as a monster that kills whatever and whenever he wants. So. What would happen if hes given a bodyguard job to protect a small girl.





	1. Chapter 1

When the apex fields are silent and left to calm so are the legends that fought on it. doing anything they can to forget the blood shed of the match. 

To Alexander Nox , doing small experiments is his way of toning down. A large mug in one hand and the other stroking his beard, he hummed at the effect. sparks and small puffs of smoke emanates from his glass testing tube. taking a small sip of his now cold tea he scribbled down the results before walking away, taking off his baggy lab coat and perching it onto a peg. rubbing his face that is sleep deprived before stretching out, his tense joints and old bones protesting at his sudden movement. 

taking a glance at a small clock that's face torments the man, he growled as the clicking kept its tune. 

" I need to get rid of that thing.. " he mumbled under his breath, his voice was low and almost left the room rumbling. 

Taking out his Comm, a small device that took the look of a thin phone, it looked small in his hand as he adjusted his wire rimmed glasses, squinting he saw a missed call and 2 message. 

he raised his eyebrow at this sudden event, messages was rare but calls was another thing. who wanted to talk to this psycho scientist so bad to even leave a message. 

" how.. do I work this bloody thing..." he grumbled, using his index finger to impatiently tap and prod at the glass screen. 

he pressed the message icon, an envelope surrounded by a blue square, the app opened to his surprise and he found himself squinting again. 

' congratulations Caustic, you have been chosen to do body guard duty' 

his eyes widened before he straightened his back, placing his Comm on the metal table besides him. he slowly grabbed his mug before letting out a loud growl throwing the mug ar the ticking clock.

" out of all the legends here!!! they choose me!!" he yelled panting at his sudden out burst. he sighed brushing himself off and straightened his glasses. 

taking a few seconds to adjust his mood he soon picked the comm back up and read the other message ' the president of these games are going away, leaving their small daughter in your care, protect her with your life if you have too. you have 3 hours before departure' 

caustic sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck in slight annoyance. Walking over to his messy array of clean clothes he began to pick up what he needed for this useless trip. 

Packing his gas's and his many experiments in a steel case, placing his mask over his face to hide his identity from the other legends. 

" here.. we go.." he sighed out, picking up his bags before walking to his large door, opening it to find a robot waiting there, it seemed to perk up at the sight of the opened door " oh thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't come friend" the blue machine skilled from one leg to the other as it beeped in excitement or nervousness. Caustic raised his eyebrow at the hunk of metal, unsure what pathfinder is doing here. 

" this way caustic" the robot made a small jittery salute before turning and walking down the hall. 

' so.. they sent the mindless robot to escort me to the ships. How irritating..' Nox sneered at his own thoughts, following the robot as it almost skips.


	2. Meeting

Pathfinder launched himself into the driver's seat, tapping his metallic fingers against the steering wheel and letting a humm as he bounced in his seat.

" come on in caustic, it's a short drive so you dont have to wait for long" pathfinder put a smiling face on his chest. Caustic let out a small grumble, opening his door and tossing his things onto the seat besides his. 

When he entered the car slightly tipped, taking his weight nicely. He wasnt overweight but he wasnt a small man either. When the car finally revved to life he lent his head back, his sigh prominent from his mask.

Passing the time by counting out the many weird stains or Mark's on the roof of the legends escort, soon the car stopped outside a large mansion. 

Caustic raised his eyebrow at its large steel gates, questioning his need when most of this building is probably upgraded and fitted with turrets. He scanned the windows before his interest peaked at the middle window, a small girl was using the curtain as cover, taking small glances at the car. 

He can slightly see her short blond hair and freckled cheeks, he narrowed his eyes before opened the door. This prompted the girl to hide once again. 

" welcome caustic, I'll be needing to leave soon so please set yourself up fast" caustic eyed the man, he was dressed in a black suit, golden watch on his wrist and glasses brimming the edge of his nose. 

Caustic rolled his eyes, taking his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. 

" no need to worry, from your security I see no reason for me to be here" caustic mumbled, walking towards the gate.


	3. Hello killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update. XC

Walking towards the large building felt strange to him, he saw no point in having such large spaces. He liked his own space to be compact, knowing where everything was and how it is set up. 

In mid thought he was stopped by the front door, its paint white but frame gold. Letting out a deep sigh he held his hand out to grab the handle only to have it torn away.

The door opened slightly, revealing a small face, bright blue eyes starring up at the large man. 

Moving his hand back to his body he rolled his eyes " run along girl" he muttered in a displeasing tone only to have that thrown back at him. The girl tilted her head at the large man. 

" your a killer arent you.." when whispered, keeping the door close to her body, ready to close it of needed. 

Caustic raised his brow, intrigued by the small girls words. " you are right. I am a killer, a killer only in the ring of apex." This wasnt by far true but he needed to get in if he wanted to scout the area and keep this brat safe. 

The girl seemed to loosen her grip on the door knob, looking around before opening the door wider. The girl was the small, reaching his hip when standing fully. 

Her hair blond, running down her back just teaching the bends of her knees. A blue bow sagged on the tap of her head. 

" now move, I need to set up" Nox rolled his eyes pushing past the girl. A huff left the girls lips before she slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting drawings for this story on my insta Life_inspired_da. Thank you ^^


End file.
